I Love It
by Teh.Chan O.o
Summary: Ele nunca estava lá. E num belo dia de verão ela começou a sentir...


Naruto não me pertence... Se pertencesse, haha eu ia fazer vários estragos.

'blábláblá': pensamentos  
- blábláblá: diálogos

Ok gente. Mais uma fic n.n  
Me pergunto se tem alguém lendo isso aqui o.O  
Se tiver.. please, deixem reviews. Não vou fazer nada muito grande, apenas dois capítulos... Talvez.  
Essa eh uma Song-fic, com a musica I Love it, da Icona Pop! Eu A-M-O essa musicaa *-*  
Sem mais delongas... a Fic. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**I Love it**_

Ela estava sozinha novamente. Seu parceiro não estava ali de novo. E naquela belíssima Manhã ensolarada, ela começou a sentir.

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care  
I love it  
I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's b*tch

I love it!  
I love it!

Senti algo num dia de verão quando você não estava aqui  
Bati o carro em uma ponte, observei, deixei-o pegar fogo  
Joguei suas coisas em uma mala e a empurrei pela escadaria  
Bati meu carro em uma ponte

Não me importo  
Eu adoro isso  
Não me importo 

Você está numa estrada diferente, estou na Via Láctea.  
Você me quer na Terra, mas eu estou no espaço.  
Você é tão difícil de agradar, temos que desligar esse botão.  
Você é dos anos 70, mas eu sou uma garota dos anos 90.

Eu adoro isso  
Eu adoro isso

Pov's Sakura  
Procurava desesperadamente aquela mala velha de viagem. Nesse guarda roupa minúsculo, 'junta as tralha dele então...'  
Hoje tem que mudar. Eu sentia uma euforia que geralmente acompanha os bêbados, não que eu esteja. Achei a mala, hoje realmente vai mudar.  
Depois da Quarta Guerra Ninja, Sasuke voltou, não assumimos nenhum tipo de relacionamento, exceto um: sexo. Já perguntei o que tínhamos e essa foi minha resposta. E sinceramente, cansei, já tenho 25 anos, sou bem sucedida profissionalmente falando, e já está na hora de casar, e não querendo me gabar, mas tem vários homens me propondo casamento. E francamente, meu relógio biológico não para.  
Joguei as roupas dele na mala, peguei também escova, cd's, katana, se ele fosse meu namorado, diria que ele está se mudando pra cá. O dia estava lindo, eu estava decidida e bem, oh yeah, a mudança vai começar.  
Saí em direção ao cabeleireiro. 'Não vou mais espera-lo'.  
Sim, para muitas pessoas que pensam o contrário, meu cabelo é rosa, e agora está com mechas pretas. Pensei em pinta-lo completamente, mas desisti, adoro minhas madeixas rosa.  
Fui em direção ao prédio da Hokage, que é minha Shishou (morram invejosas hahaha) e pedi uma missão rank-A, e consegui uma missão diplomática, tudo bem que não foi fácil convence-la, mas valeu a pena. Vou partir daqui a dois dias. E, antes disso, me divertir no melhor estilo b!tch.  
Liguei para Ino, eu e a porquinha deixamos de lado nossa inimizade tola. E hoje, somos melhores amigas, quer dizer, éramos antes de eu troca-la pelo Sasuke, de novo  
- Porquinha, é a Sakura! Como vai?  
- Lembrou-se de mim foi Testa? Cadê o Sasuke? Tá com alguma vadia de novo foi?- Sim, Ino era a única que sabia do meu caso com o Sasuke, eu merecia ouvir essa.  
- Desculpe.  
- Não me venha chorar as... O que disse?  
- Desculpa Ino, eu merecia ouvir essa. Não sei onde o Sasuke está, e não me importo muito Porquinha. Decidi viver Ino, parei de viver na sombra dessa minha obsessão por ele.  
- Testa... Não sabe o quanto fico feliz por isso.  
- Obrigada Porca. Vou sair em missão, e vou ficar fora durante 1 mês. Vamos sair hoje? Vou ficar com saudades.  
- Mentirosa. Testa Querida, eu não preciso de motivo para sair meu bem.  
- Perfeito. Vamos ao Konoha's bar. Ás 22h ok? Ah, vou me arrumar na sua casa. Passo aí ás 19h?  
- Folgada! Ao menos traga aquele vestido azul safira que eu A-M-O. Aliás, ele está no lado esquerdo do seu armário.  
Olhei em direção ao guarda roupa... Porca maldita, ela acertou.  
-Como você sabia? Eu levo.  
- Eu sei Testudinha da Ino. Beijinhos!  
Desliguei e ri. Ino é demais. São 15h ainda, tenho tempo de sobra.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
